Beautiful Words
by TheSpeedofLight
Summary: "Those are beautiful words," I managed to say as pain squeezed my heart.   He glanced at me, his expression eerily painful. "Really?" He smiled ruefully then nodded his head in agreement. "But you could never accept those words—my words." JeremyxMinam


**A/N: **This is a short fanfic about the bus scene between Minam & Jeremy. After seeing that bus scene in the drama, I was inspired to write a fanfic about it in Minam's point of view. I dedicate this fanfic to all the fans of You're Beautiful and to **Vespisia**, my editor. Please, enjoy and review. :D

**Beautiful Words**

by sSophisticateds

* * *

Air ripped through my lungs as my feet tore across the road in great strides. Out of breath, I managed to yell for the bus to stop. The bus kept moving, but to my relief, it finally slowed down to a halt and in a screech of tires, it flung its doors open. I rushed into the beckoning doors and jogged up the steps.

Gripping the railway for support, I greedily sucked in sharp intakes of air to quench my burning lungs. I braced my hands on my knees to gather my bearings before apologizing to the driver. Straightening up, I glanced around and spotted a blond head leaning against the window.

"Jeremy…" I whispered breathlessly as I made my way towards him. My heart pounded in my chest from the vigorous running. The relief at seeing him, flooded through my mind like an intoxicating drug, making me giddy.

He didn't notice me and was angrily staring out of the window with red-rimmed eyes. I hesitated in my steps, not sure of what to say to him if he chose to confront me. Intermixed feelings of happiness and anxiety filled my mind completely, almost bursting it into pieces.

I opened my mouth, ready to explain but before I could approach him, his head snapped up, and he eyed me with disdain.

"Get off. This is my bus," he coldly ordered and turned his attention back towards the window.

Whatever I've planned to say died quickly in my throat, and I forced myself to swallow those words. I made no effort to move, but instead, I stood there, petrified by his cruel words. Deep inside, I couldn't help but naively hoped for his forgiveness as I stared at his formidable reflection in the window.

His face slowly twisted into a vicious scowl when he noticed that I had disregarded his words. I quickly lowered my eyes as he whipped his head around to face me. "I told you to leave. Why are you still here?" he icily demanded. His brown eyes narrowed resentfully at me.

"Jeremy, please listen to me. We can talk this out when we—"

His gaze met mine challengingly. "No. Don't even talk to me about home." Then, as if he was in pain, he turned to me and cried out, "Can't you see? You're the only person that I've ever told about my magic bus to. You're the only one that I let get close to Jolie, my dog. I even decided to sing a song just for you tonight." His face was a sea of stormy emotions as he strained with the effort not to cry. "I don't care if you have deceived me, and I don't even care if you turned out to be a girl. But _why?_ Why does it have to be him and not _me?_" He shouted and tightly gripped his sweater. The fabric balled into his fist over his heart. "Because of _him, _I can't be alright now…I'll _never_ be all right again." His voice came out as a whisper and broke on the last word.

"I—I'm sorry…" I meekly replied as my eyes lowered under the pressure of his intense gaze. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Not now, maybe never. He rocked back and forth while clutching painfully at his chest. He fell forward into the back of the seat in front of him and screamed. Though his voice was muffled by the seat, I could feel and hear the weight of his tortured screams. Big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks from the corners of his tightly shut eyes. He quickly wiped them away, smearing a wet trail across his cheeks.

I covered my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket and bit into it. "Jeremy…" I whispered achingly as I reached out to touch him.

He shrugged away my touch as if it had scorched him. "Don't touch me," he choked out. My hand stopped mid-reach and my fingers slowly closed into a fist in midair.

"Jeremy…" My mouth opened feebly then clamped shut. No words were able to come out.

I dropped my hand as if it weighted a ton.

It was pointless now. Nothing I say would make either of us feel better. I slowly backed away from him and slumped into a seat on the other side of the bus, defeated.

A cheerful, ringing tune suddenly interrupted the tense silence and Jeremy took out his cell phone. Stifling his sobs, he hurriedly wiped his eyes and inhaled deeply before answering. "Hello? Oh! It's getting late, right? I'm really sorry," he paused and looked out the window, his gaze distant. Then softly, he said, "Can you ask Mary if it's okay if I could sing through my cell phone? Oh, okay."

He looked briefly at me. "Alright, this is Jeremy here," he said into the phone, "I would like to sing a song and dedicate it to a special someone." His voice wavered as he spoke. "I hope that the people who are listening would think of this song as something special. The words in this song are not meaningless, and it won't waste your time or make anyone sad. I have been holding these important words in my heart for a long time, and I'm afraid that if I don't say them now…I won't have another chance to express my feelings."

Hot tears streaked down my cheeks.

When Jeremy sang, his mellifluous voice strained from his tears. I could feel the void in our friendship getting bigger as it feeds on my secrets, his unrequited love, and our pain. I never thought that Jeremy would like me. I never thought he would cry. He was always cheerful. I've known for some time about people like him; they are, after all, human. No matter how cheerful and happy they seemed to be, there was always pain hidden beneath that jocund mask of theirs. Jeremy, after all, could fall in love, and with his love, comes bitterness. I tightly squeezed my eyes shut and tasted the bitterness of my salty tears.

"_And these are the words that I want to say: I love you. They are very beautiful words."_ He finished the song and shut his phone.

"Those are beautiful words," I managed to say as pain squeezed my heart.

He glanced at me, his expression eerily painful. "Really?" He smiled ruefully then nodded his head in agreement. "But you could never accept those words—_my _words."

"Jeremy…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence as his countenance crumbled.

In silent agony, I watched helplessly as he cried. At that moment, I naively wished that I had the power to lessen his pain, but the only thing that I could do now was to sit on the other side of the bus and watch his heart being torn apart in front of my eyes.

For the first time in my life, I've never felt so stupid.

I was useless.

I was powerless.

I was… _helpless._

I wondered if our friendship would still be the same again with him laughing and smiling that sweet smile of his. But that day seemed so far away now, almost… impossible.

These thoughts…I suddenly feel asphyxiated by them. My jacket balled into my fist as I clutched my heart. I fell back against the seat, exhausted. For a long time, I wearily observed the blurry scenery that passed by through my window.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not crying," he softly whispered. His reflection smiled back at me brokenly, assuring me. He carefully avoided my gaze after that.

But occasionally, I caught him staring out the window into the night with a tear-stained face and I knew that the he would never be the same again.

For the rest of the way home, we rode on in the painful silence with each passing minute straining our strength and drilling into our hearts like thorns.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally, this fanfic was written before its published date: July 20,2010, and it had undergone a lot of revision. However, I wasn't satisfied with it because my writing was a little rusty after a hiatus of not writing at all. I finally fixed it on July 16, 2011. Lol...a year later. I wished that there was a place in Minam's heart for Jeremy. Anyways, please review!


End file.
